


Late Night Snack

by Verchan



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Kissing, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: Velvet has needs. Needs that only Eleanor can fulfill.





	Late Night Snack

The Van Eltia rocked gently as it floated across the sea, almost invisible underneath the night sky, despite the full moon that resided within it.

It always took a good few days to get from one continent to the next, so the situation was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, while some like Magilou and Rokurou were bored during these times, Eleanor always welcomed the opportunity to just simmer down and rest, to not have to worry about fighting for her life, even if the moment of respite was always shorter than she would have liked.

Shortly after dinner, which Eizen had the duty of cooking this turn (and strangely enough was honestly probably the best cook in the entire party), Eleanor was in her room, ready to wind down after the long day. The girl took off her knee-high boots, letting out a soft sigh as her legs were exposed to the cool air of the room before setting them to the side neatly, before subsequently proceeding to take off her blue Abbey jacket, leaving her only in her golden dress. Once she'd take a bath, she'd be able to change into a nightgown and turn in for the night and that'd be that.

At least, it _would_ be, but she forgot about just one detail, and it came back to her as she heard two knocks on her door.

“Hmm?” Eleanor blinked innocently, turning to face the door. Before she could even think to ask who it was, before she could even think about anything else, her body moved faster than all that as she moved to open the door, revealing Velvet standing behind with a narrow look on her face, as per usual.

Velvet herself had foregone her black cloak, left in her room more than likely, leaving her dressed only in her dark red, tattered clothing underneath. With her stern, hard expression, the raven-haired woman spoke straight to the point. “It's time,” she said. She didn't need to say any more, and even if she did, the aching, bulging mass between her legs said the rest of whatever needed to be said.

Eleanor shyly averted her gaze, blushing lightly as she nodded. “Y-Yeah... Come in,” she said softly. Her evening ritual wasn't done just yet.

…

The moon was a comforting symbol to most others, something that would reliably always be there in the sky, and to that end, it was the bane of Velvet Crowe's existence. She hated it, and how it felt like its very presence taunted her. After all, it was bright like nothing else in the world mattered during that day, when everything had changed for her. The day she became a therion.

As the party had relatively recently found out, Velvet was a therion specifically of despair and hatred, as the passion behind those two emotions were nigh-bottomless from within Velvet's soul. However, unbeknownst to the rest of most of the party, through all of the time feeding her despair, her hatred, in the heat of battle and her reignited flames of malevolence, Velvet, sometime during their trek, had adopted another attribute. The attribute of lust.

Compared to other therions, Velvet retained her human form and didn't mutate very much at all. Medissa, Dyle, and Kamoana lost their humanity on the outside completely, but then there was Velvet. However, as Velvet adopted the attribute of lust, she did finally undergo another “mutation,” so to speak, one that she initially didn't dare show to anyone else.

An eight-inch, aching cock, complete with a set of fat balls, that Velvet was hardly able to ever calm down, leading to some close calls when it came to trying to hide it.

For the first few days trying to conceal it from everyone else, Velvet took every opportunity she could to relieve herself while the others weren't looking, jerking herself off in the woods, in a bath, or wherever she could be away from the party for even the briefest of moments. However, for every time she orgasmed, releasing a torrent of white strings from her cock, it felt like it rose back and hardened again after only a few minutes, frustratingly enough.

It was only after the third or fourth day that Velvet finally caved and confided in Eleanor of all of her party. She never thought she'd trust an exorcist with this sort of secret, let alone _any_ sort of secret, but all things considered, she couldn't bear to expose Laphicet to it, and she'd never hear the end of it from Magilou. Eizen and Rokurou on the other hand... Velvet just didn't even want to think about it. But Eleanor, she felt drawn toward her in a way she hadn't before. And she finally understood why when she approached Eleanor about it.

Velvet Crowe _wanted_ Eleanor Hume. She wanted to conquer her. Velvet practically already “owned” her if one wanted to be crude about it, considering their battle when they had first met, but Velvet didn't truly get excited about that thought until now, when she was finally able to take advantage of Eleanor having to do whatever Velvet told her to.

But then, to her surprise, Velvet hardly needed to force Eleanor to do anything. Almost to an irritating degree, one that Velvet would have interpreted as condescending if she didn't know Eleanor better, Eleanor actually acted rather sympathetic and eager to help, as though genuinely pitying Velvet's peril. The therion wondered if her “mutation” in some part influenced Eleanor's mind to make her more open to the thought of becoming Velvet's eager cum dump, like a form of passive, inadvertent hypnosis, but all the same, she was susceptible to Velvet's suggestions, and before either of them knew it, they had begun seeing each other... much more often now.

…

“N-Ngh! Ahn! Ghhn!”

Eleanor's sweet, high-pitched moans filled her room, along with the pungent, heavy smell of sex as Velvet railed her from behind, the two women on the bed. Though her white panties had been eagerly discarded, along with Velvet's own underwear, the two of them kept on the rest of their clothes, as if they couldn't be bothered to get fully undressed. Thus, Eleanor was still in her dress and Velvet still had her tattered blouse.  
  
Velvet fucked Eleanor like a dog, her cock thrusting in and out of the former exorcist's tight ass eagerly, the long-haired woman herself letting low, almost bestial grunts and moans with every thrust she gave. Her hips were practically moving on their own in a steady, yet firm and strong rhythm, digging into Eleanor's ass eagerly.

In the heat of the moment, Velvet raised her arm and gave a hard smack toward Eleanor's shapely behind, if only for no reason than because she just couldn't resist, a sharp slapping sound that was likely loud enough to be heard outside the room as the girl's ass jiggled lightly, eliciting one last gasp from Eleanor before she looked back at Velvet, her cheeks still flushed as she tried to speak in between the woman's thrusts.

“N-Nghhn, Velvet... N-Not so rough! S-Someone... nngh, someone's gonna hear us!” She exclaimed bashfully as Velvet continued to uncontrollably ram her like an animal, driven mad with lust.

However, it seemed that the mild protest was the wrong thing to say, as Velvet merely growled in response, raising her hand again, however this time to push down and shove Eleanor's head into the bed, like rubbing it in dirt, with the girl forced to close one eye as she was continuously fucked.

“S-Shut up... If someone sees us, it's... all on you!” Velvet grunted lowly, keeping her hand poised on Eleanor's head as though to make sure she'd bite the pillow in front of her. The girl lived up to Velvet's expectations and did what she felt was the best course of action in that moment, her sharp moans reduced to cute whimpers as her mouth was attached to her own pillow.

From there, Velvet was allowed to continue penetrating Eleanor's wet asshole, biting her own lip the longer she went on, cocking her head back. “Nnnngh... Dammit! Your ass is too tight, Eleanor! I... I think I've become addicted at this rate~” Velvet moaned, finally letting out a girlish sound after her animalistic growls. As her thrusts grew deeper and harder, Velvet's fat nuts slapped against Eleanor's butt cheeks with every movement forward, and all Eleanor could do in response was tightly shut her eyes, her entire body clenched tightly as though it were her only way to cope with the feeling of Velvet penetrating her hole.

Her pace grew more rapid and frantic over time, at first gradually and measured, but after a while, the increase spiked as though going from 50 to 150 in just a matter of short seconds. Even though Velvet had fucked Eleanor just twice before tonight, Eleanor already knew what this meant.

_Splrrrt._

“Nnngh! Mmmmn, fuck, fuck, fuck...~” Velvet moaned, her voice rising to a high level as she finally orgasmed, shooting out thick, warm ropes of white cum inside Eleanor's ass, painting her inner walls white. Her testicles twitched as she came, Velvet's body loosening up from how tight and wound up she was just earlier, finally easing her hold on Eleanor's head as she let go. Her cock was still plugged inside Eleanor's juicy hole, but for now, she stopped thrusting, as though letting Eleanor rest after the ordeal.

Indeed, both of them were sweating and panting softly, as though they'd gotten a more strenuous workout than a battle against wild animals or daemons could commonly give them. However, as Velvet unplugged her cock from Eleanor's hole with a soft _plop_ sound, some excess cum flowing out of her asshole and spilling onto the bed below, it was then that Eleanor realized one thing.

Velvet was still hard.

Without another word, Velvet grabbed Eleanor and flipped her over onto her back, Velvet's spilled cum getting onto Eleanor's body as she was now able to face her so-called lover. With a hot breath, bangs obscuring her eyes as though to hide the true extent of her feelings, Velvet used both of her hands to spread Eleanor's slender legs, and though she was initially met with some resistance, Eleanor quickly gave in, accepting that she had to pleasure Velvet for as long as her cock remained hard. All she could do was give a shy look at Velvet, as if to silently say “be gentle.”

However, Velvet either didn't read it or didn't care to respond. Keeping her hold on Eleanor's shapely legs as though using them as handles, Velvet thrust her hips forward once more, her cock seamlessly penetrating Eleanor's pussy.

It was Velvet who had taken her virginity during their first time, and even though this was about the third time they fucked, Eleanor still couldn't get used to the sensation of having her lower lips being pillaged like this. She felt it much more than when she took it up the ass, and to that end, more sharp, high-pitched moans were elicited from her mouth, moreso than before. To take Velvet's thick, rock-hard rod inside her vagina, it was almost too much to bear, but Eleanor persevered.

It didn't help that Velvet was thrusting so hard now, despite her tip being much more sensitive for the moment after cumming once, that the entire bed was shaking, as though threatening to give way from their illicit activities, practically manhandling the tight exorcist with her grip still fixated on Eleanor's legs.

For every low, controlled groan that Velvet gave, Eleanor let out a higher moan, like a young dog barking cutely, until she finally spoke, once again in between thrusts. “V-Velvet...! I... I can't control myself! I-If you... nngh, do it that hard, I-I won't be able to k-keep quiet!” She whined. Velvet almost felt inclined to lightly slap Eleanor and tell her to know her place, but the cute nature of Eleanor's whining made the therion reconsider.

Instead, she did something that completely surprised Eleanor, almost enough to let her forget she was being pounded mercilessly.

With gentle eyes that betrayed the passion she was feeling underneath, Velvet leaned in, letting go of Eleanor's legs only for one hand to cup her cheek while the other firmly grasped her shoulder next, and pressed her soft lips against Eleanor's, enveloping her into a deep kiss as she continued fucking Eleanor's sweet pussy lips.

“?!” Eleanor gasped in surprise, but was unable to make much sound as Velvet's tongue conquered hers, stifling the sounds of her sharp moans for the most part. The girl let herself surrender to Velvet's dominance, tightly wrapping her arms around Velvet's body before either of them knew it as though to help her cope, earnestly returning the kiss once she'd processed it as well.

With that, Velvet kept pumping incessantly inside Eleanor as much as she liked, her hand lowering from Eleanor's shoulder to her chest where she groped the girl's tits, playing with them at her leisure and lightly pinching her nipples through the dress. However, as the seconds passed, the kiss they shared proved to not be enough to contain Eleanor's moans as she was forced to pull away for air, letting out a hot breath at Velvet's lower lip, instinctively biting it as though biting something – _anything_ – was what she needed.

Though Velvet's sense of pleasure was as potent as it was when she was human, her sense of pain was somewhat dulled on the other hand, considering her inability to feel discomfort even in the most extremes of cold, and to that end, being bitten wasn't so bad. If anything, it spurred Velvet to thrust harder and more frantically, the extra stimulation motivating her. Just as quickly though, Eleanor let go of Velvet's lip, looking at her lover submissively as she caught on again to Velvet's sudden rapid change in pace.

“W-Wait, no! D-Don't cum inside!” She gasped desperately, not knowing just what would happen if she were to be bred by a therion.  
  
“Gngh... I-I can't stop!~” Velvet moaned ecstatically, overtaken by her sense of euphoria as she came close once again. With her full intent known now, she pushed Eleanor firmly against the bed with all her weight, her hands pinning Eleanor down by her wrists now as she kept pounding and pounding inside without mercy, drawing panicked cries from Eleanor, and then finally...  
  
_Spllrt, splrt, gssh._  
  
Velvet buried her cock deep inside Eleanor's pussy up to her base, her meaty balls twitching as the therion rolled her eyes back and let out an unrestrained torrent of seed to flood Eleanor's insides, filling her to the brim. However, as the seconds passed, Velvet gritted her teeth, forced to pull out after a while, still spilling her load all over the place.  
  
“I-It's not stopping! Oh, god...!” Velvet moaned through lustful eyes, jerking herself off before Eleanor and shooting her seed all over, getting some on the bed, on Eleanor's face, and even staining her dress, barely visible against the white fabric. Eleanor could only lay on the bed and take it, as though submitting to her fate, until Velvet's cock finally simmered down, her balls emptied sufficiently now as the therion finished blowing her load. 

With heavy breaths, she looked down upon Eleanor with eyes that still were lit afire with passion, and leaned down, stealing her lips again for another deep kiss. Even still, she wasn't done just yet.

…

The next minute, Velvet was the one laying on the bed, one hand resting behind the back of her head while the other gently gripped Eleanor's ponytail, directing her around as the former exorcist found herself worshiping Velvet's body with her tongue. With soft, composed moans, Eleanor tended to Velvet almost affectionately, her tongue dragging itself up Velvet's thick balls and subsequently her limp length, as though to lap up the cum that had dripped down.

After all, the mess had to be cleaned up _somehow_.

She gently sucked on Velvet's cock for a few moments, the woman's body too tired to even get hard again despite the stimulation thankfully, letting Eleanor clean the tip with her mouth without any problems. From there, she continued to make her way up Velvet's body, planting soft kisses on the raven-haired woman's toned stomach, before trailing her tongue up, feeling the outline of what almost felt like abs on Velvet's fit body.

By now, it had gone past simply cleaning up. Velvet simply let Eleanor worship her, the redhead continuing to trail up as she reached Velvet's chest, which was just a tad more impressive than the exorcist's own. With her nimble fingers, Eleanor pulled up Velvet's blouse a little, just enough to reveal her pink, pert nipple underneath, and flick it with her tongue, even completely enveloping Velvet's breast in her mouth for a while, eliciting a soft, pleasured groan from Velvet. After a while, Eleanor pulled away, finally reaching face-to-face with Velvet as the two of them looked at each other in the eye, before Eleanor leaned in to give a soft, almost shy peck on her lips. Then another kiss. Then a deeper kiss. Then another small kiss.

Truly, it was like they had become lovers in every sense, but neither were exactly willing to admit it, not to themselves and certainly not to each other.

As though that thought finally reached her mind, suddenly Velvet awkwardly began to shuffle out of her position, standing up on the ground and fixing her appearance, sliding her underwear back on and pulling her blouse back down. “I... should go. Thanks for the help,” she mumbled, averting her gaze as she began to make it for the door.

“Wait,” Eleanor called out just before Velvet's hand touched the door knob, causing the daemon to stop in her tracks as she looked quizzically back at the exorcist, who held a shy expression, still blushing like a rose. “... You know, you could... spend the night if you'd like,” she sheepishly offered, her meek look almost too cute for Velvet to resist. Almost.

“Don't push your luck. Maybe next time though,” Velvet said with a knowing smirk, though truth be told, she'd be lying if she wasn't tempted. If only so that she'd be able to make sure she wouldn't bump into anyone as she left the room, but that wasn't quite enough.

With that, Velvet opened the door and left the room, leaving Eleanor by herself to pout as she laid back down onto her bed, tightly squeezing her pillow.  
  
…  
  
Velvet felt both good and awful. She felt drained, which was natural because quite literally she was fairly drained, her balls sufficiently emptied for the day, or so it felt, but it was good. It was refreshing to not feel like she was carrying something heavy that was liable to explode at any moment.

Still, she felt dizzy, and there was no denying that. Definitely, she needed to get back to her room so she could get some shut-eye. However, as she turned the corner, something unexpected happened, as she bumped into the last person she wanted to.

_Thunk._

“H-Hey, watch where you're going! What are you even still doing up and about, Velvet?!” The shrill voice of Magilou came from below.

As Velvet looked down, she saw the witch bent down with her butt in the air, as Velvet realized she bumped into her from behind. Velvet was given a clear view of Magilou's fat ass, obscured only by her bright pink panties and skirt of books.

“Well? What are you looking at?” Magilou pouted.

Before Velvet could think to say anything, her body reacted before her mind did, as she felt something boil between her legs. Her cock twitched, as though reignited by the sight of Magilou on the ground like this, and with a sinister smirk, Velvet licked her lips.  
  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
